Left With A Letter
by Kitsune-Onna19
Summary: My first MaiJoey fic! The title says all. Please R&R! {For all you M&J fans!}


~*~Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Takahashi does. But gladly, I do own this idea.~*~  
  
a/n: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so if it's bad, don't flame. Just use constructive criticism. And some people have been telling me and reminding me to write for other animes, and to write for Mai/Joey. But I have been planning to write for them for a long time. And I've tried. And it came out incomplete and crappy. This one sounds much better in my head, and on this paper.   
  
Oh yeah, and sorry if the flashbacks don't have like said someone cos it wouldn't sounds right comin' from Joey's POV. And plus, a lot of people know who would be saying what. {It's just harder for me because this is my first YGO fic.}  
  
*Takes place between the Kaiba Blimp 3000 {ha, i remember the name} and Alcatraz Island.*  
  
Quotes:  
_  
__C'mon, the others are waiting for you at the dojo. And somewhere out there, your family's waiting for you too.  
~ Sanosuke Sagara  
_  
_ Don't put a nail in my coffinThere's still a chance.   
~ Clay Aiken_  
  
***  
  
_thoughts and flashbacks [italics] {flashbacks usually indented}  
  
_(actions in flashbacks)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Mai.  
  
_Everytime I wake up in the morning, she's the first thing on my mind. Doesn't matter what I'm doin', she's always there. But that's somethin' I'm happy about.   
  
Even when I'm duelin' someone, I can't help but think about her. I mean, why else would I use her Harpie combos in a duel? I have other reasons for that though. I wanna remember her, even thought I know Mai's the one person I'm never gonna forget. No matter arrogant, _Why did I come here? For all the comforts that I crave! Designer clothes, travel perks, anything to avoid real work! Hot cars, turbo charged for livin' large!!! _, or sarcastic, _Your dreaming, and dreams doesn't have to make sense. So just be glad your not skiing in your underwear._ she is, I still know I love her.  
  
I rolled {yes, literally _rolled_} outta the bed and went to go look for something to eat, without steppin' on Tristan or Duke on the way. While I was lookin' for somethin' to eat, I was wonderin what she would say if she saw me keep eatin' and eatin' and eatin'. She's probably say somethin' like _I'm surprised your not on weight-loss because of all the food you've eaten._' And that's one of those things I miss. It's kinda hard not havin' anyone tease ya like that, even if it does annoy me to death.   
  
***  
  
Wasn't much of a day today. We haven't had any duels today, probably to get some rest before we get to the new duelin' site. I never new money-bags could be so generous, but he's probably gettin' his deck ready for when he duels Yugi. While everyone was finally outta my room doin' other stuff, I was thinkin {yeah, Joey was THINKING!} about the good old days when we weren't on this stupid blimp and when I could eat whatever I wanted and when Mai was still here  
  
I remember how she would always save me from losin' somethin' important.  
  
_Get up off the floor Joey! And quit all your crying already, you look like a big baby!  
  
Who's cryin'? I just got somethin' in my eye. Stupid thing won't come out.  
  
Here. _(Hands him handkerchief) _Just don't go blowin' your nose in it. Téa told me about your sister Joey. How your dueling for her, so she can have that operation. Sounded like a bad soap opera to be honest, but then, who doesn't love a bad soap opera? Anyway, see ya around hon'._  
  
I still remember Duelist Kingdom, and how Mai gave me her tournament entry card. And then there's the other thing about Duelist Kingdom I remember when Mai used to not have any friends, and none of us, except for me, seemed to like her. Even though I never planned to show it, everyone else probably already knew how I felt. But I was probably too busy focusing on Serenity.   
  
Then my worst memory came to mind. The day when Mai was sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
_Hey Mai! _(Mai looks up at him) _Don't worry. I'll get you down from there!  
  
It's that voice. Who is it?  
  
_(pulls on Holding Arms) _It won't budge!  
  
Who's there?  
  
Mai, it's me!  
  
You sound so familiar to me like an old friend.  
  
C'mon! You just gotta remember who I am Mai! Think!!  
  
I'm not sure  
  
Try harder. _(cups her face) _Look into my eyes  
  
  
  
Dat's right! It's Joey. And I'm not gonna let anything happen to Mai. Because we're friends.  
  
We're friends? Us?  
  
You know! And I'm always here for ya! No matter what. And I got somethin I gotta tell ya Mai, somethin I shoulda told ya before. Do you remember when I got knocked unconscious during that lightning storm? Then I had a dat freaky dream when we were all back at school, only for some reason, I couldn't stand up. Then, all my friends helped me get up including you Mai! I know I told ya you weren't in that dream, Mai, sorry. But you were there. You're my friend Mai.   
  
Wait a sec _(her vision becomes clear)_ Joey!!! Let's go! Get me outta these stupid chains!  
  
Alright. Now dat's the Mai I remember! _(pulls on Holding Arms again) _Dis thing's on tighter than I thought. I gotta get it off quick!  
  
_(Winged Dragon begins to launch attack) _Forget about me, just go!  
  
No way Mai! Not without you!  
  
Now, Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy them both!  
  
Listen Joey, don't be a hero! Just go!!  
  
_(Joey uses his body as a shield for hers) _No, I'm stayin' right here.  
  
Thank you  
  
You're gonna be alright Mai, I promise. And I never break a promise to a friend!  
_  
I really hope Mai knows that I _will_ get her back from the Shadow Realm, and get that Marik for what he did to her. I really wanna get her back no one knows how much I miss her. I want Mai to know that she will come back from the Shadow Realm one day. And that everyone misses her and wishes she was here.  
  
***  
  
I glanced into Mai's room. She was still layin' there. _At least she's still there,_ I thought. Then I remembered, there was something I needed to do; it was somethin' that's been on my mind {a mind he only has in his dreams about Mai *sighs*} for a while. I need to look for some paper.  
  
When I finally found a paper and a pencil after searchin' just about every drawer in this room, I went back into Mai's room and sat beside her bed. The last time I was here was right after Marik sent her to the Shadow Realm. I remember that one time I dreamed about her a little after that.  
  
_Hey Mai!  
  
_(Mai turns around) _Hello Joey.  
  
Glad to see you're back on your feet. I was freakin' out about ya, no joke!  
  
Thanks Joey. But you shouldn't spend your time worrying about little ol' Mai. _(she begins to drift away into the darkness) _Don't forget me handsome, ok?  
  
_(flashes back to when she was chained back with the Holding Arms and Holding Legs; screen shifts to Joey, who's talking in his sleep) _ come back. Don't go I need ya I promise I'll get you back from da Shadow Realm_  
  
_I do need ya Mai, more than you'd think. _I thought before I started writing. {Forgive the bad grammar in the letter, this is Joey Wheeler here}  
  
_Dear Mai,  
  
It's Joey. Hope ya still remember me. Cuz, I know I'll never forget you Mai. I bet you'll probably never get to read this letter, but I'll write it anyways.  
  
I just wanted to say how much everyone misses ya, and hope you're alright. Not a day goes by that I don't think about ya, and we all still worry about ya. Everyone just hopes you're ok. Mai, even if you aren't here, just know you still have friends who care about ya.  
  
But mark my words Mai, I promise to get you back from the Shadow Realm, no matter how long it takes. I know I already told you before, and I'll say it again. I hope you understand this, but I'd never break a promise to a friend, especially one who could break me.   
  
I really wanna see you again someday. And if I win this tournament, I'll save you just like you would always save me. Like you did at Duelist Kingdom. And like I will after Battle City.  
  
I miss ya, and I hope I can see you again sometime.  
  
Love,  
  
Joey_  
  
I folded the letter up and put it on the table next to her bed. _If she ever does come back, I'll do somethin' I shoulda done a long time ago. _  
  
To this day, I wish she was here, with me and everyone else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, how good to you think that was? To me, it's like writing for Sanosuke, but it's harder cos this is my first YGO fic. But if you like it, it shouldn't be the last one. I have titles, but no stories to fit them. {Even though most of those titles come from songs on TanukiGirl22's piano. And that doesn't include my song, and you song, but it does include the one that sounds exactly like Remember When, but faster. It's #90 if you wanted to know.} Oh well, if you liked, pls. R&R!


End file.
